Current mobile wireless communication devices provide features beyond basic wireless telephony that include an ability to send and receive Short Message Service (SMS) messages, an ability to send and receive e-mail messages and an ability to browse online information formatted using either the known Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) or the known Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol (HTML).
Each of the features is typically implemented in a separate client application executed on the wireless communication device. To implement the features outlined above as examples, an exemplary wireless communication device may require an SMS client application, an e-mail client application, a WAP browsing application and an HTML browsing application.
Unfortunately, when a user of the exemplary wireless communication device is intent on sending the same message to a first recipient associated with an e-mail address and a second recipient associated with a telephone number of a device capable of receiving SMS messages (an SMS destination address), the user is required to separately compose the message in the e-mail client application and send the message to the first recipient associated with the e-mail address and compose the same message in the SMS client application and send the message to the second recipient associated with the SMS destination address.